Art Class
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Neal is on an undercover F.B.I. mission teaching an art class. He's teaching a lesson on nudes and the model happens to catch his eye. Mentions of nudity.


Art Class

"Alright class, today we're going to be working with nude arts. Please don't be alarmed by the beautiful woman laying in front of you. She's a paid nude model who is not to be touched and in the principle's words that sentiment cannot be expressed strongly enough. Go ahead and begin with a rough sketch she'll be back for two other lessons." Neal Caffrey then returned to his desk to fold his hands in front of his lips and quiet literally pout at his predicament. He was having more fun than he intended to teaching this art class and soon it would be yanked away when the F.B.I. mission surrounding it was complete. Even more troubling though was this cockamamie crap the principle said about not touching the nude model. Neal was much better at working with his hands, he resigned to the fact though that right now he could get fired for such a discrepancy and if he got fired Peter might just kill him.

He glanced at his watch as his sixth sense kicked in and said it was about time to release class. "Alright everyone pack up, Miss Stone you're clothes are behind the screen just as you left them," he smiled dashingly to her.

She stood from the couch and took the towel at her feet and used it to cover herself. She walked effortlessly over the tile floor and behind the screen. Neal licked his lips because something about the screen being in front of her made her more alluring. Her long silky red and black hair was absolutely gorgeous in his mind even though it was a little more, his thoughts paused, youthful, than the women he usually tended to be attracted to.

He looked around and noticed that the class was empty. Feeling emboldened he stood from his desk and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the screen from her. "Hello Miss Stone, everything cooperating?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Caffrey," he could hear the annoyance clear in her voice. Her message was coming through loud and clear to him 'stay away'.

"You did brilliantly for class," he praised.

"All I did was lay down naked for an hour and a half," she scoffed shaking her head. "Luckily the money's good and I moved here on a whim and had no plan what to speak of."

"What brought you to the lovely city of New York on a whim? Most people dream of visiting New York."

"Well I only ever wanted to go to California and hit it big in the rock business, Kendall Knight however changed those plans."

"What did Kendall Knight do?" Neal asked finding her story enthralling.

She didn't answer right away and Neal was about to stand and check on her when she emerged of her own accord. "He took my heart and jumped on it with cleats a few times. I tried staying even after because after all I was there to be a rock star but, but I guess in the end I didn't appreciate hearing about how great all the, intimate times were," she rolled her eyes.

"Well Kendall Knight obviously isn't bright if he passed up someone like you," Neal smiled at her.

"Have a good rest of your day Mr. Caffrey," Lucy smiled back and grabbed her bag not liking at all how the butterflies in her stomach slowly began to unfurl their wings.

Lucy was back in Neal Caffrey's art class two days later she was laying back on the couch and she was once again buck-naked.

"Ok class today let's focus on getting curves right, for example at the angle Miss Stone is laying at her shoulder isn't quiet round facing us, focus on getting these details right today and if you finish touching up the edges go ahead and begin finer detailing." Neal once again plopped into his desk and began gazing at the lovely Lucy.

Class drudged on again and Neal jumped up quickly from his desk when it was time for class to end. "Alright class, your done for the day," he dismissed. The kids left and he picked up Lucy's towel for her and handed it to her smiling. "How are you today Miss Stone?"

"I'm fine thank you Mr. Caffrey," she looked down at her feet and blushed a little.

"You make a lovely model you know," he followed her once again to her changing screen.

"Thank you," she said while changing.

"No problem, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Lucy stumbled and looked at him as she held her purse. "I, I'm sorry I just got out of a bad relationship," she looked at him with truly sorry eyes.

"Maybe some other time then," he bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

She felt her cheeks heat up and she walked briskly to her car.

On the third day one student stood from her seat and screamed in frustration as she slammed her sketchpad back on the desk. "This is hopeless! No one can do this!"

"Ok calm down," Neal said standing. "What's wrong?"

"It's impossible! I'd like to see you do this in three days," she screamed. He huffed a bit and grabbed a sketchpad and sat in one of the desks. The girl was staring at him incredulously as he just sat there and continued to look down.

"What are you doing?" she finally yelled.

"I'm doing your assignment in one day, well lets go guys get drawing it's due on Monday morning so you have time to fill in any lines and color it if you want to." A flurry of movement was heard as he assumed that everyone else went back to drawing.

"Done," Neal declared and held up his black and white of Lucy just as class ended. "Ok everyone class is over if your picture isn't on my desk within the first five minutes of class then you won't get credit for it. Goodbye," he waved.

Everyone exited and Lucy retrieved her towel once more. "Can I see?" she looked at the sketchbook trying to see.

"Why do you want to see?"

"Because I want to see how you drew me so fast."

"Oh that's because I'm a professional," he smirked and winked.

"So can I see?"

"Can I take you out to dinner?"

She looked at him with a challenging face but eventually let a smile bloom across her face. She nodded, "Ok here," she handed him her cell phone number. "Call me," she kissed his cheek.


End file.
